


help me out (I need a hand)

by orphan_account



Category: Sam & Cat (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 09:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1936515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cat offers assistance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	help me out (I need a hand)

Sam's pretty sure Cat's asleep. Or, at least, she's pretty sure she doesn't care whether or not Cat is asleep, which is basically the same thing. And it's not like Sam's being _noisy_ or anything. Just, you know, what someone way more delicate than Sam might call _indiscreet_. Which is, frankly, a really stupid word and an even more stupid concept.

"What are you doing?" Cat asks, turning over in her bed, lying on her side and looking over at Sam. Not asleep, then.

"Eating ribs and whacking off," Sam answers, because that's exactly what she's doing.

"At the same time?"

"Yep," says Sam. "My two favorite things."

"One hand for each?"

"You got it."

"Wow." Cat sounds impressed, and okay, Cat is easily impressed, Sam thinks, but still. It _is_ impressive.

"Aren't ribs better with two hands?"

"Well, yeah," Sam says, "but then you don't get the full experience. It's like a mouth orgasm and an orgasm-orgasm at the same time."

"Simultaneous!" Cat exclaims.

"That's right." Sam takes another bite of rib, strokes herself a little harder.

"You know," says Cat, and she's about to make a suggestion, Sam can tell, and Cat's suggestions are invariably either weirdly brilliant or horrifyingly ridiculous, so she braces herself. "If you wanted to use two hands for the ribs…" Cat pauses a second. "I could help you."

And yeah, that one's getting filed under 'weirdly brilliant'. "You'd do that for me?" Sam asks.

"What are friends for?" Cat says.

"Eating and masturbation assistance?" Sam ventures hopefully.

"That's right!"

"Then get over here," says Sam, and Cat squeals, scrambling out of her bed and skipping across the room.

"You really do get me." Sam sighs happily as Cat crawls in next to her, small hands sliding down under the covers.

"Yeah," says Cat, nodding, "I _really_ do."


End file.
